Already Gone 2: Things Not What They Seem
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: This is the sequel to Already Gone! Randy thought that his life was perfect until his wife tells him things that he never would have thought could have been possible. Then she goes out and does the unthinkable! Is he going end up heart broken or will a sexy blonde help him get the happy ending that he wants? Randy Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Not As They Seem!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestlers or divas that may be mention in this story, but I do own the OC characters that are mention. Mainly Riley Jones.**

**This is the sequel to Already Gone that my reviewers have been asking for. Hope you guys and girls enjoy. Please review me with your thoughts.**

Riley Jones life had seemed to be back on track for the past three years. She was working in the WWE with Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. She would often talk with Randy, but with the guys being on different shows things seemed to be a lot harder to catch up with him. If she was able to catch up with him she would have known that for the past two years Randy and Sam's relationship wasn't doing all that great. They had be fighting more and more everyday since Sam had their daughter Alanna. Sam was the type of woman that never wanted kids, but Randy always dreamed of having a big family of his own he couldn't picture himself growing old without kids. Randy had gotten time to be on Monday Night Raw since they were approaching the 1000 episode.

Randy walked the halls of the arena hoping that he would see someone that he could talk to that would understand his situation. He was more thinking about seeing Riley because she has been in the situation that made her life change forever. Randy loved Sam, but he just couldn't take what she was doing to him. He didn't understand why she wouldn't tell him about not wanting kids before hand, but of course Sam just had to wait until she got pregnant and had the baby. He would never have even thought about hurting his child the way Sam has. Hell Sam doesn't take care of her half the time, all she does is make sure that she is dressed before dropping her off with Randy's parents. Randy just didn't know how much more he could actually take for the woman.

As he walked down the hall he noticed that Ted and Cody were standing in the hall talking with someone much shorter than them. As he got closer he noticed that it was a blonde young woman and that is when he realized it was Riley. His heart pretty much started racing again because all of his old feelings started coming back. He never really stopped loving the girl, but he knew at the time it wasn't the best time for them to start a relationship, but he also never gave hope that they would actually start something when she got out of the hospital. He smiled as he reached them

"What are you three talking about?" he asked

"Damn it Orton! When did you get here?" Cody asked as Ted and Riley looked over

"Haven't been here that long. Actually I just walked into the building." He said

"Its been awhile." Ted said

"Yeah it has." He replied looking at Riley

"So what's going on with you and Sam? How is the baby?"

"Alanna is good. Just growing up a little to fast for my taste." He said not really wanting to answer about Sam

The guys nodded "We better get going. We have some paper work to sign." Cody said pulling Ted along leaving Riley there

"Gee thanks guys." She said

"You know you love us." They said walking away

Randy watched her as she turned and looked at him "Its been awhile." He said

"Yeah it has." She said "So I'm guessing that things with you and Sam aren't all that great anymore?"

"Not really. Wait…how did you know about that?"

"Randy, those two may not know you, but I can tell that something is wrong with you."

"You're the first." He replied

"Yeah well it has been awhile since I have actually talked with Sam. I think we drifted apart when me and my ex broke up." She said

"Yeah I heard about that. Sorry that you two couldn't make things work out."

"It happens. We just weren't meant to be."

He nodded "Would you like to go to catering with me and catch up?"

She smiled "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." She said

He nodded and led her to catering. She smiled following him, but there was something that she couldn't deny…she was in love with the man next to her, but she knew deep down that she was to late when she had got out of the hospital and saw that he was happy at the time she just couldn't bring herself into saying anything. Now that he is married she knew that she couldn't say anything because she didn't want to be the one that would be blamed for Randy and Sam splitting up and she knew that Sam would actually be the one to say that she was the one since she knew that her and Randy kind of had a past together. As they walked into catering she looked around and saw that no one was there so it made it easier for them just to sit down and talk. They got a table and looked around for a little bit.

"So…" she started

"So? How is Aj doing?"

"Good. He just had his third son like three months ago."

"That's great. I bet he is happy."

"Yeah he is, but I know that Wendy wanted a little girl since she did have two boys already, but that doesn't change the fact that she loves all three of their children."

"That is always a plus. Hell I love my little girl to death. I just wish her mother felt the same about her."

"What do you mean Sam doesn't care about her?" she asked

He sighed "It's a long story." He said

"I have the time if you do." She said

"Well when Sam and I got together we talked about having a family and she sounded like she wanted one just as bad as I did, but ever since our daughter was born she hasn't been the mother that she was meant to be. She gets Lana dressed and drops her off with my mother for hours or even days at a time just so she can go out and do things that she wants to do. Then when I get home we get into a huge fight and that leads to her saying that she never really wanted our daughter that she never wanted to be a mother that she just wanted it to be me and her all alone forever. I just don't know how much more I can take from saying all these bad things about Alanna." He said

"Wow. I never pictured Sam saying all that stuff about her own child. But everyone knew that she was the center of attention when you first got with her."

"Yeah well it's getting to the point that I don't even want to go home anymore."

"I'm sorry that your going through this." She said

"It's not your fault. I just needed to vent."

"Randy you can always talk to me when you need too. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks." He said with a small smile

"Not a problem." She said

He smiled as they talked more. He couldn't believe that it has been so long since he has even had the chance to hang out or talk with her. It actually felt really good to sit down and have a full conversation with someone that wouldn't argue back with him over the smallest of things. He smiled for the longest time since he could remember. Maybe this was the chance that he needed to get away from Sam, but he wasn't completely sure that he wanted to end things with her just yet, but than again he knew that being with Riley things would be different. He just needed time to see if Sam was what he really wanted out of life or if he wanted someone that was going to make him happy and wants the same thing he does out of life.


	2. Is It Really Over?

**Is it Really Over?**

**Disclaimer: in the very first chapter!**

Randy had been talking with Riley a lot and it was helping him see all the good that could come with having the right person in his life. He was on the plane thinking about everything that happened within the last couple weeks and he couldn't stop smiling. He looked out the window as he heard the bell ring and the flight attendant saying "Please return to your seats and secure your seat belts the plane is about to land." Randy made sure his was secure and leaned back as the plane started landing. He couldn't wait to get off the plane and head home to see his daughter.

When the plane landed Randy made sure that he grabbed his carry on bags before walking off the plane. He went straight to grab his other bags before walking out to get his rental car. He loaded all of his bags up before getting into the car and starting it. He pulled out his phone checking it to see if he had gotten any text messages from his estranged wife, but nothing so he decided that he would text Riley. *Just wanted to let you know that I made it to St. Louis in one piece. I'm on my way home. Talk to you soon.* He smiled as it sent. He lefted the parking lot and headed towards home hoping and praying that Sam wouldn't do something that would set him off.

Riley was in a meeting when she got the text, but she able to check it which put a great smile on her face. She sent him one back *Glad you made it there safely. I'm working right now so if I don't reply back right then you know that I will as soon as I can. Have fun with your daughter and try not to let Sam stress you out so much.* Randy heard his phone going off, but wasn't able to get to it since he was driving, but that would be the first thing that he would check once he stopped. He finally made it to his street and pulled into his driveway parking the car. He smiled seeing the text before getting out of the car and getting his bags out before walking into the house just to see that it hadn't been cleaned in days.

He looked around the house trying to find his family. He walked into the living room to see Lana's toys everywhere, but he didn't see his daughter anywhere until he looked out in the back yard and saw her out there all alone. He walked outside looking around hoping that Sam wasn't stupid enough to let their three year old daughter outside alone, but it was true. She let the child outside all alone he growled going over to her and picking her up.

"Lana where is your mommy at?"

"stairs in yours room." She said

"Why is she upstairs?"

"Cause she has a man heres."

"Are you sure?"

Lana nodded

Randy nodded setting her back down in the house shutting the door before walking upstairs to his room. As he reached the door he was hearing sounds that only husband and wife should be doing. He growled standing there trying to get his mind wrapped around it and the fact that she would actually do something with their daughter in the house.

"Come baby. Right there don't stop." Sam moaned loudly

Randy busted into the room "What the fuck do you think your doing?"

Sam looked up "Randy what are you doing home?" she asked as the guy got off of her.

"Don't even try to act your ass wasn't doing anything wrong Sam. I want to know what the hell you were thinking when you started this? Why did you even marry me if you knew that you didn't want the same things that I wanted?"

"Because I love you."

"Sam this isn't love! Your not doing what your suppose to be doing. Your actually acting like you don't care what happens with the house. Hell you don't really care about Alanna. So I don't understand why I need to stay with you."

"Randy you don't know what your saying."]

"Yes I think I do. I know for a fact that I am leaving you and my daughter is coming with me. Now that you have proven what everyone has said about you to be true. And it is about time I actually start listening to my friends and family for a change."

"What have people said about me Randal?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. I know what I am doing and I suggest you find a good lawyer because you're going to be in for the fight of your cheating life." He said grabbing his things and walking down picking up Alanna and walking out.

Randy loaded everything back up in his Hummer before getting in and driving him. He honestly couldn't believe that it was happening to him. He was happy with his soon to be ex wife three years again, but now things have gotten so bad that he just couldn't deal with things. All he knew was that he needed to get his daughter away from her a woman that really didn't care about him or her. It was finally time for him to move on with his life and take care of his daughter the best he knew how. He was just hoping that he wouldn't have to go through this alone.


	3. Hanging In There

**Hanging In There!**

**Disclaimer: is in the first chapter.**

Randy has been away from Sam for about three months and has been doing the best he could to take care of Alanna on his own. He has been working his butt off trying to spend time with his daughter. He just couldn't believe how hard it was for him to leave Sam and trying to take care of his child on his own. He just couldn't believe how hard that it was just to be a full time parent. He was lucky that his parents offered to help him as much as possible. There are times that he would just take Alanna on the road with him and he just couldn't do it alone. He would have to get one of the guys to help watch her while he was in his match. He just wishes Riley was on the same show with him because he knew that she would help him out as much as she could.

Randy knew what he was getting into when he brought Alanna on the road with him this time. He knew that she wasn't feeling great, but this was something that he had to do since his parents were out of town little did he know that Riley was moved to Friday Night Smackdown full-time. He pulled up to the hotel where he was staying at and made sure that he grabbed everything that was in the back. He picked up Lana and carried her inside just to see s group of guys talking right in front of the desk. He groaned trying not to let his frustration out because he didn't want to cause a scene like he did on the last trip. He stood there and waited and waited up until he finally had enough.

"Excuse me. Do you mind please moving? I do have a daughter here that I need to get to bed." He snapped

"Randy Orton I have never heard you like that before to fans in my life." Riley said

"Rie? What are you doing here?" he asked confused

"Well I was moved to Smackdown full time. So I am guessing your going to be seeing a lot more of me." She said smiling

"That is a good thing." He replied.

"Oh really? How is that a good thing?"

"Well I will get to see more of you and we will actually be working together." He said

"True."

"What room are you staying in?" he asked

"Well to tell you the truth I really haven't checked into a room yet since I did just get here." She said

"How about we bunk together?" he suggested

"Really? You would want to bunk with me?" she asked

"Of course." He said "I could use some help with Lana here if you don't mind."

"Randy you know that I wouldn't mind helping you with that little angel."

"Great! Than it's settled. We are sharing a room." He said

"Okay. You win." She said

He laughed as they walked over to the desk and he got them a room. Lana was sleeping on his shoulder as he checked in. Riley smiled watching how good of a father he was with her. She couldn't understand what was going through Sam's head to let a man like him go. Or to even act like she could care less about the little girl. Riley couldn't do anything like that to anyone or any child. She just couldn't image why anyone or anything would do something like that. She just shook her head as Randy turned around handing hear key card to the room.

"Our room number is 453."

"Okay. Let's get to our room then so we can get the little one there to bed." She said

He nodded leading her over to the elevator. She followed him and waited for the elevator to stop. They would make eye contact every once in a while, but they both were thinking what it would have been like if they would have gotten together all of those years ago. Maybe they wouldn't have been the situations that they were in with their exes and everything. They both were brought out of their train of thought when the elevator ding and they walked on. The elevator ride wasn't so bad, but they weren't use to be around each other that much since the whole drafted and him being married to Sam. Now things are different and its like they have to get to know each other again and things weren't going to be as easy as they thought.

When the elevator stopped they walked out and went straight to their room. Randy unlocked the door and held it open for her. She walked in and looked around before looking and seeing one big bed. Randy looked and knew that this was going to be one of those nights. He watched her as she sat down on one side of the bed; he smiled to himself as he walked over to the other side and sat putting Lana in the middle and covering her up. Riley smiled watching how good he was with her and knew that he was going to be making someone very happy one day. She was hoping that it was her that he would be with, but she knew that it was going to take sometime before he was ready to be in a relationship, but she would wait as long as it took.

Riley was brought out of her thought getting up and grabbed her bags and walked into the bathroom. She changed and was thinking about Randy. On the other hand Randy was changing and pretty much was doing the same thing. He just couldn't bring himself to think about anything else. He got into bed and looked up when Riley walked out of the bathroom wearing a shirt and some pants. She smiled as she walked over to the bed and sat down before laying back. Randy watched her for a minute before laying back.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that your comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me?" he asked

"Yes. Why?" she asked

"I just wanted to make sure."

"I am as comfortable as can be."

"Like I said I just wanted to be sure that you were comfortable. You know me I wouldn't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable." He said

"I know and I appreciate you for asking." She said

"Just making sure."

"Okay. I get it, but I am fine. Now lets get some sleep."

"Okay. Good night."

"Night." She said

He watched her roll over onto her side and he smiled. He knew that she was the best thing that could ever happen to him, but he just had to hang in there a little while longer before he decided to make his move on her. He watched for a little while longer before closing his eyes himself and falling asleep.


	4. Is It Finally Over?

**Is It Finally Over?**

**Disclaimer: in first chapters.**

Randy and Samantha have been going back and forth for over two months now about the whole divorce. Randy made it loud and clear that he wanted to keep his daughter and that Sam could have the house and the car that she had gotten out of the marriage. Sam was happy with what she was getting, but she didn't understand why Randy was being so cold with her. She knew that she didn't want anything to do with Lana, but still it was like he never wanted to be with her unless they had a family and she lived the way he wanted her to live. Sam could care less about what he was thinking all she knew is she wanted the whole divorce process to be over so she could move on with her life. Sam smiled as she walked into the courthouse for her schedule meeting to finalize the divorce. She knew that Randy had something up his sleeve, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She walked into the room and noticed that Randy wasn't there yet and she just made herself comfortable as she sat down and waited for him.

Randy walked into the courthouse with Riley and Alanna looking around. Randy knew that with them here things would be a little better. He had told them to stay outside of the room because he didn't want anything to happen to his girls while he was in there dealing with this last little bit from Sam. He walked in and saw her sitting there looking like she could do anything and everything, but he didn't let that bother him. He sat down as their lawyers walked in taking their seats next to their clients. They all were going over there cases. The judge walked into the courtroom thirty minutes later and took his seat as they all stood up and looked around.

"You all can be seated." Judge Cummings said

They sat down and waited

"This is case number 12442 Randal Orton vs Samantha Orton." The bailiff said

"Thank you. Now let's get the case started." He said "Opening statements."

"Judge Cummings my client Samantha Orton has been through enough and she has done everything that Mr. Orton has asked of her. She just wants this divorce finalize so she can move on with her own life without any hold backs sir." Mr. Olsen replied

"I see, but I also see the part where she was caught cheating on her husband in their room while their three year old daughter was there. Now what kind of a mother would do such a thing?" he asked

"Sir, Mrs. Orton was under the impress that Mr. Orton knew about the whole not wanting to have kids, but the cheating was caused by him not being home but only four days out of the week if that was even possible."

"Alright Mr. Olsen I have heard enough." He said "Now Mr. Benson I will hear from you."

"Thank you sir, my client here was not under any impress about her not wanting a family sir. They had been dating for a year before becoming engaged and when they were to be married she still hadn't spoken of not wanting children sir." He started

"I see."

"As far as him not being home sir, he was on the road working. He is a professional wrestler and his job does mean time away from the family. Mrs. Orton knew clearly what she was marrying when she got married, so there is no way that she can blame all of this on Mr. Orton sir." He said "Also she would drop their daughter off with his parents for days at a time without saying if or when she would be back to pick the child up sir."

"Is that true Mr. Olsen?"

"I don't know sir." He replied

"Well it looks like to me Mr. Olsen that your client has been keeping out little important details from you just to make herself look good."

"No sir." He started

"Save it. Mr. Benson is there anything else?"

"Yes sir. My client would like for his estrange wife to sign over his parental rights to their daughter over to him."

"Alright, Mr. Olsen does your client have any problems with that?" he asked

"No sir."

"Okay. I'll have the paper work made up."

"Sir, Mr. Orton and I have already made the paper work, but Mr. Olsen would not take them for his client to sign them sir."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir it is." He said grabbing the paper work "Permission to approach the bench."

"Permission granted."

Mr. Benson walked up to the bench and showed him the paperwork before walking back to the table.

"I see where they have the paper work, but Mr. Olsen why didn't you take the paper work for your client to sign?" he asked

"Sir at the time I didn't think that it was the best idea at the time."

"Well now is a good time." He said "Now get this paper work have her sign them right now."

"Yes sir." He said walking up taking the paper back to his table and gave it to Sam. She signed the papers fast and handed them back to her lawyer. He then walked back up to the judge and gave it to him before walking back to the table and sitting down.

"As far as I can see Mrs. Orton is the only one to blame in this case. Mr. Orton has been doing the right thing by his family and everything. She was the one that had final to tell him anything and she was the one that cheated on him. As far as I can see Mr. Orton is the better man in this situation and for you to come in here and make him sound like the bad guy."

"That wasn't the case sir." He started

"I didn't ask for your input Mr. Olsen. Now if you don't mind I would like to finish so I can get Mr. Orton back to his daughter."

"Yes sir."

"I am granting the divorce to be finalize as of today. Mr. Orton I am very proud to say that you are finally done with this woman." He said "If there isn't anything else I would like to say this court is done. Have a good day." He said getting up and walking back into his chambers.

Randy smiled shaking his lawyer's hand before walking out of the court room and heading straight out to his daughter. Riley was holding a sleeping Lana in her arms rubbing her back. He smiled seeing her as he got closer to her. Riley looked up and smiled "Hey."

"Hey. Are you ready?" he asked

"Yeah, how did everything go?" she asked

"Good. Really good actually." He said

"Really now?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm finally done with her and I have my daughter all to myself without having to share her with Sam." He said

"That must be the best news that you have gotten in along time." She said

"You could say that." He said helping her up before taking Lana into his arms.

She smiled "What could make your day better than this?" she asked

He smirked "You saying yes about going out to dinner with me?"

"I would love to." She said smiling

"Now my day has gotten a lot better." He said

"Good." She said

He just smiled as they walked out to the car. He knew that this was the start that he needed to get his life back to the way he wanted it and he knew that Riley was the perfect girl to do it with since she loved Lana just as much as he did and things would be getting better within time.


	5. Starting Over With The Girl Of His Dream

**Starting Over With The Girl Of His Dreams!**

**Disclaimer: in first chapter.**

Randy has been getting his life back together since the whole divorce. He hadn't been himself in quit awhile and now that he has had the time to get everything situated with his life he thought that it was time for him to start a relationship with someone new. He had the perfect girl in mind since she has been helping with Alanna so much. He knew that his little girl had grown attached to her since they first met, but getting around to asking her out was another thing because he never knew the right time. The last time they had went out was right after his divorce was finalize and that was the best day he could have ever had. He walked around his house looking around at things that he had put in the house to make it look more homey for him and Alanna, but what it really was missing was another woman or mother figure for their house.

He sat down as he rocked Alanna to sleeping, but she wouldn't go to sleep. She was having more trouble than anything and Randy just couldn't figure out why he was having so much trouble with her. He finally gave up and decided that he was going to call Riley and see if she could give him some pointers. He picked up his phone and called her.

"Hello?" she answered

"Riley, did I wake you?"

"No, is there something wrong?" she asked

"Kind of." He said

"What is it?" she asked

"Alanna is fighting me about going to sleep and I don't know what to do." He said

"Have you tried rocking her?" she asked

"Riley, I really have tried everything. She just wont claim down enough to go to sleep." He said "And I really don't know what else I can do."

"Okay. Just let me get dressed and I'll be right over." She said

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to put you out or anything." He said

"Randy you wouldn't have called me if you didn't need my help." She said "So don't worry I will be right over to help with Alanna."

"Alright, thanks." He said

"See you soon." She said hanging up the phone

He hung up his phone and put it down looking at Alanna who was wide awake looking around. He shook his head knowing that she more than likely had something to do with the fact that he had to call Riley just to come over and help him put her to bed. Riley finished and got into the car driving over to Randy's house. She couldn't help but to smile cause she knew that he wanted her there and the fact that he needed her help. She smiled as she pulled up into his driveway getting out of the car. She looked around before walking up to the front door and knocking. Randy heard it and got up carrying Alanna with him and he opened the door smiling.

"Hey." He said

"Hey. So I see that your giving daddy a hard time about going to bed." She said

Lana just reached for her.

Riley smiled walking into the house and taking her from Randy "It's bedtime."

Randy smiled watching them. Riley sat down and started rocking her and rubbing her back as she hummed her to sleep. Randy watched and couldn't believe how fast Lana had taken to Riley it was like Riley was the mother figure that she needed and never really gotten out of Sam. He smiled as he saw Alanna drifting away into a deep sleep. Riley looked down and smiled seeing that she was sleeping she got up and took her up to her room laying her down on the bed. She covered her up and made sure that she had her favorite teddy bear with her. Riley kissed the top her of head before walking out of the room and back downstairs to see Randy waiting for her.

"Well she is sleeping now." She said

"I saw that. Thank you." He said

"Not a problem babe." She said

"Would you like to stay for some coffee?" he asked

"I would love to, but I have to get back to the house."

"I don't think that it's a good idea since there is a really bad storm coming in." he said

"Really?" she asked looking out the window

"Yeah."

"I guess you're having a house guest."

"Good. I don't have the guest room set up, but your more than welcome to share my room with me." He said

"Are you sure?" she asked

"I'm more than sure." He said getting close to her

"Okay."

He smiled as they stayed up talking and drinking coffee. Before they knew it was 2 am and it was time for them to head to bed. They walked up to his room after locking up the house. Randy gave her come night clothes to change into while he got ready for bed in the bathroom. She changed and got into bed waiting on him to come out. He walked out and got into bed next to her turning out the lights. Riley turned over and looked at him. He smiled looking at her as he pulled her to him rubbing her back. She cuddled into his side holding him closing her eyes. He kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes. This was the moment that was going to last forever in his mind, but he knew that she was the one for him from the moment he saw her. Now this was the time where they both were going to sleep. He would ask her everything that he wanted to ask her in the morning right now all he wanted to do was sleep.


	6. Hoping To Get The Girl Of His Dreams!

_**Hoping That He Can Get The Girl Of His Dreams!**_

_**Disclaimer: In The First Chapter!**_

It has been a whole three weeks since Riley went over to Randy's place in the middle of the night to help him with Alanna. He had to been talking to her more and more over the past three weeks it was like he just couldn't get enough of her. She knew how to make Alanna happy and keep her that even when he couldn't do it. He never would have thought that Riley would help so much with his daughter, but he is glad that she was the one that had been. He was walking through the halls of the arena they were at this week he didn't have Alanna there with him since his parents wanted to keep her for a couple of weeks. He wanted to be with Riley alone anyways he wanted to finally see what would happen between them. He smiled walking around hoping to see her soon, but he wasn't to sure that it was the best time to do it. He was always second guessed himself when it came to her, but he never understood why.

He was lost in thought hadn't realize that she was outside of the locker room with tears running down her face. He finally snapped out of it when he saw her sitting there. He went right over to her and wrapped his arms around her and just held her. Riley didn't hesitate wrapping her arms around him and holding him closer. She felt so safe and wanted around him and she knew that Randy wouldn't let anything happen to her. Randy smiled holding her, he felt so much more alive when he held her and she brought the best in him something that Sam never did for him. Riley started claiming herself down as Randy rubbed small circles on her back.

"What happened?" he asked low

"Just got into a horrible fight with my brother."

"What about?" he asked

"About how much time I have been spending with you and Alanna, knowing that I could get hurt by you." she said

"Riley I would never hurt you. I couldn't do because I…." he stopped himself

"Because you what?" she asked looking at him

"Because I….I have fallen in love you all over again." he said

"Are you sure?" she asked trying to hide what she was feeling.

"Riley I have never been more sure about anything. Your so good to me and my daughter. Hell you have treated my daughter so much better than her own mother. Riley I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. You have made me so much better that I couldn't really ask for anything more." he said

"Randy…I…I love you too." she said

He smiled leaning down and kissing her. She returned it wrapping her arms around his neck holding him close to her. He kissed her for what seemed like forever before pulling away and looking at her. She smiled and looked up at him "I've waited what seems like forever to do that again." she said

"I know. I think the last time that I kissed you was before you were kidnapped by Mike and his crew a couple years ago." he said

"yeah it was. We were standing outside of my hotel room and you just leaned down and kissed me." she said

"That was the best feeling that I have had in a long time back then and now its even more special." he said

"So what does this mean?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her

"What does this mean for us?"

"Well I was hoping that you would be willing to be my girlfriend and we can takes as slow as you want because I don't want to rush you into anything." he said

She smiled up at him "I would love to be your girlfriend." she said

"Really?" he asked excited.

"Yes really." she said

He smiled lifiting her up and kissing her again. She held onto him and return the kiss. She honestly couldn't believe after all this time that he would still the same way about her, but that goes to show you that things never change when it comes to someone that you care about. They may grow old or apart but what they will for you will never change. He pulled away from the kiss and carried her to his locker room. Riley couldn't nothing but smile as she held onto him. This was going to be a special night for the both of them.


	7. Moving Her In

_**Moving Her In!**_

_**Disclaimer: In the first Chapter!**_

Randy had gotten the last box of Riley's things inside the house. He knew that they had only been dating a short time, but this was something that he wanted to do. It would save them a lot of grief she moved in with him. He knew that there was going to be a lot of talk about him moving her into his place a little to fast, but he didn't care because it was his decision. He looked over seeing Riley was rocking Lana. He smiled because he knew that Riley was the best thing for his daughter. Riley looked over seeing him watching them and smiled looking down at Lana seeing that she was sleeping. She got up slowly and put her in her crib. She covered her up and gave her teddy before walking out of the room and shutting the door. She looked up at Randy and smiled

"Your really good with her you know that right?" he asked

"I'm trying really hard to be the best that I can be." she said

"Well your doing a hell of a lot better than that child's mother." he said

"Okay if you say so."

"Babe I know so. Sam never done what your doing for her. Lana became attached to you really fast and that just makes my heart melt. Riley your something that we both needed for awhile and now that I have you I'm not letting go." he said

"Good cause I'm going anywhere Mr. Orton." she said

Randy smiled leaning down and kissing her. She returned before pulling away and heading downstairs to start unpacking everything. He smiled taking her clothes into their room. He couldn't believe that it took him three years to get her, but he wouldn't have traded it for the world. He went back down just to see her getting her things and taking them up to the room. He smiled taking the box and helping her. They walked into the room together and looked around. Riley went straight to the bed and sat down and started folding up her clothes.

"Babe I have cleaned out a space for you in the dresser and you have some closet space." he said

"Okay." she said

He sat down and started helping fold her clothes. Riley smiled watching him as he helped her. She watched him as he got to her underwear. Randy looked at some of them and couldn't believe that she would wear something not sexy, but then again Riley was full of surprise when he pulled the sexiest little thing that she owned.

"Why Ms. Jones you have been holding out on me." he said with a smirk

"Mr. Orton I have no idea what your talking about." she said playing innocent

"I think you do." he said getting closer to her

"I can assure you sir I don't have any idea what your talking about." she said watching him

"Believe that you do know." he said inches away from her

"So what if I do?" she asked

"Well then I have to see you in it." he said

"Well I will have to arrange that for you, but not tonight." she said getting up and putting her clothes away

"That is so not fair." He pouted

"Randy I don't want Lana waking up and running in here seeing showing you something like that. Plus your parents are getting her over the weekend and maybe just maybe if you're a good boy I might wear it for." she said

"Promise?" He asked

"I promise." She said

"Alright I'll wait and be a good boy." he said

She laughed as she went into the closet and started hanging up clothes. It was a couple hours later when they finally got everything pretty much done. There were still dishes to be done. They had gotten Lana fed and given her bath before putting her to bed again and with that they both were just to tired to do anything else. So they decided that it was best for them just to head to bed. Without a second glance they got ready for bed and then hit the sheets cuddling as they fell asleep.


	8. Finally AloneOR NOT

_**Finally Alone….Or Not!**_

_**Disclaimer: in the first chapter…**_

Riley had been planning a special weekend just for her and Randy since Lana Bear was going to be with his parents for the weekend. This would be the first time since they have been together that they had time alone. She was really excited about she knew that he would be wanting to spend some much needed alone time with her. Randy had been working all the that week and with Lana being sick and cranky Riley took a couple weeks off so she could take care of her. Randy missed them both like crazy and he knew that he wanted to be there with them, but someone had to work to make the money to pay the bills that needed to be paid. He was so happy that he was on his way home to be with his girls. He wished that he could've talked to them before boarding the plane, but he was in the biggest rush just to get home before Vince could talk him into working longer than he wanted too.

Time was going by so slow for Riley it seemed like, but she knew that he would be there soon. Lana had already went to Bob and Elanie so she was pretty much covered there. She started a very special dinner for two knowing that she wanted the night to be perfect for them. Riley knew just what to wear for it because tonight was going to be the night that she and Randy would actually be able to make love for the first time. She knew that he as been around block and given her past history with Mike, Swagger and Ziggler it wasn't anything new to her. She got the house smelling real good with his favorite food. She looked at the time and smiled knowing it was getting closer and closer for her man to get home. She finished up everything that was cooking before walking up to their room and changing.

Randy finally got all of his bags before heading straight out just to bump into Alex Riley and his girlfriend Danielle. He looked at them "Hey guys I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like." he said

"Oh no dude its fine." Alex said

"Are you sure? I mean I could help if you guys need it." he said

"Well we have been waiting here for a cab, but it hasn't shown up and I don't know my way around St. Louis." he said

"Dude come on you can ride with me. Hell why not coming to my house and having dinner with me and girls." he said

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to put you guys out." he said

"Dude they wouldn't mind at all and plus I think Riley would like a bit of company besides me and Lana all the time. And from the way your girlfriend looks she doesn't get along with many divas." he said

"Its that obvious?" she asked

"Yeah. So why don't you guys come and have dinner with me and my family." he said

"We would love to, but we need to get a hotel first." Danielle said

"There's no need. We have a perfectly good guest room that you guys are more than welcome to stay in." he said

"Randy are you sure man?" Alex asked

"Yeah. Come on." He said walking over to his car

Alex and Danielle followed him smiling. Danielle like him simply because he was very kind and caring. Alex has never seen this side of Randy and he knew it had something to do with the fact he had found someone that could relate to him. They loaded everything up in the car before taking off and heading to Randy's house. Riley had finished the last touches of everything when Randy pulled up. She heard him and went to smiling because she knew that they were finally going to have some alone time, but she just didn't know how wrong she was going to be. She went and waited by the door for him to walk in, but when she heard another female's voice her skin just crawled, but then they was another male's voice with them. She just couldn't understand what was going on. Randy opened the door letting Alex and Danielle before walking in himself.

Riley had darted off to the kitchen before they entered the house she just couldn't believe that Randy would actually bring some company home on their weekend alone. Then she thought well maybe I am over reacting maybe they are just here for dinner. But her mind was telling her another thing and she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to turn for the worse on her end. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Randy call for her. She shook her head before walking to see him.

"Yeah." she said

"There you are. We are having house guest for the weekend. Where's Lana?" he asked

"That's great." She said "Lana is with you parents for the weekend"

"Oh well you guys will get to meet her another time." he said "What's for dinner?"

"Well its your favorite, but I'm not hungry I'm just going to head to bed." she said

"Babe." he said trying to stop her, but she just walked up. "You guys make yourselves at home and I'll be right back." he said going up.

They nodded going into the living room and sitting down. Randy walked into their room looking for her. Riley was in the bathroom changing into some night clothes. He walked into the bathroom and looked at her. She glance at him before pushing passed him and going over to the bed.

"Rie talk to me." he said.

"What about?" she asked

"Babe you know what about. There is something wrong with you."

"Why should there be anything wrong with me?" she asked "Oh yeah that's right we were suppose to have a romantic weekend together." she said.

"What?" he asked

"You heard me Randy. This was suppose to be our alone time without our daughter." she said "But I'm guessing that you forgot about that so just go have fun with your friends."

"Babe…I'm sorry."

"Its fine. Just go I'm tired anyways." she said laying down.

He sighed rubbing his face before walking out of the room. Riley closed her eyes trying not to break down like she wanted to, but she knew that this was suppose to their special night, but now its not going to happen since he completely forgot about it. Randy went back down to the living room and started up some conversation with Alex and Danielle and before they knew it time had flew by and it was 230 in the morning. Randy finally called it a night after setting the room up for them. He walked into his and Riley's room and saw how she was sleeping holding onto his pillow. He smiled watching her for a minute before changing and walking over to his side of the bed. She moved a little as he slipped into bed, but he didn't let her go to far from him. He held her close kissing her head and knew that he was going to have to make it up to her and he would if it killed him. He knew that she worked really hard on everything, and now that none of it happened he was going to have to go over the top for her. He rubbed her back kissing her forehead as she slept. He finally decided to fall asleep after trying to decide how to make it up to her. He came up with nothing, but he knew that he would find something to do soon.


	9. Making It Up To Her

_**Making It Up To Her!**_

_**Disclaimer: In the First Chapter!**_

_**Author's Note: This chapter is going to contain a very sexual scene if you wish not to read it please stop while your ahead or if your under age! Thanks**_

Randy and Riley went back to work the week of August 25th so they could get ready for the Summer Slam tour. Lana was staying with his parents while this was going on. Everything between the two was going okay, but he knew that he need to make up a lot of things to her, but he knew that this was going to his chance to do it. They had a ton of interviews and signings to do, but since this was their first real time touring alone together and they didn't have much to do the day after the signings so he had plan a day full of things for them to do. He looked over at her as she smiled signing things for the fans. He just couldn't believe that he had her now and he wasn't going to do anything to lose her. She looked over at him and smiled at him before going back to what she was doing. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stay mad at him she loved him way to much to stay mad at him. He smiled and went back to signing things as well with the thought of her smiling face tomorrow.

**The next morning…..**

Riley woke up to Randy's smiling face as he brought her breakfast in bed. She couldn't believe that he was acting the way he had been the last couple days and it made her wonder what he was really up to, but she knew that he wouldn't tell her everything that she wanted to know. So she just asked him what were their plans for today. He told that he was planning on taking her out shopping and that he had pretty much planned a perfect evening for them. She smiled watching him as he talked, but she couldn't believe that he how he was acting. He never acted this way before, but she wasn't about to say anything because she just wanted to spend the day with him.

As they looked around at everything and had a much fun filled day they were also stopped by fans. They always were nice to them when they were stopped no matter how much it bothered them. They had a late lunch due to Randy and Riley having to change their clothes after a water fight at the pool. After their lunch they went and looked at some things for the house and Randy just had to get since he thought it would bring their house to life. After what seemed like the best but longest day of their life they returned back to their hotel room. Randy had the room set up all romantic like which made Riley's eyes light up. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Randy returned the kiss holding her close. This was what they both had been waiting for and he knew that he wanted to try to make special, but he knew that it was going to be a little harder than normal.

She pulled back before it was deepen and slowly moved towards their king sized bed that they had in the room. He slowly followed her and watched as she got to one of the bed post. He went to the other bed post and looked at her that way. She watched him and started chewing her lip. She wanted this so bad and now that its here was afraid to make the first move. Randy watched her and slowly reached his hand out to as he mouthed "I love you" to her. She smiled taking his hand and mouthed it back to him. He held her hand for a minute before slowly pulling her closer to him. She moved to him and put her arms around his neck.

Randy looked at her a second before leaning down and kissing her slowly. She returned the kiss holding him close and running her hands down his back. He groaned low holding her close him as she did. Riley got to the hem of his shirt and started pulling it over his head. He pulled back and got it off and kissed her again. Riley slowly ran her hands down the front of him feeling everything she could about him. He slowly started unbuttoning her shirt trying to be slow, but he knew that this was going to be a little harder than normal simply because he wasn't use to having a girl like this. Riley pulled her shirt off once he got it unbutton and watched him looking over her. He traced his finger over every each of her front. Riley watched him chewing her bottom lip.

"Don't chew your lip." he whispered

"Why?" she asked looking up at him

"Because that is a big turn on for me and I don't think I could handle myself much longer with you doing that." he said

"But its something that I always do when I am nervous." she said

"Baby there is no need to be nervous."

"I know, but I cant help it. This is something I have wanted to do for awhile now and now that its here its just so nerve wrecking." she said

"I know I have felt the same way for awhile. Now lets stop talking and start doing something." he said lifting her up kissing her.

Riley wrapped her legs around him holding onto him tightly as they started kissing. He slowly and gently laid her down on the bed and started kissing down her body. She closed her eyes moaning softly as he kissed down getting to the edge of her pants. He looked up at her for a second before undoing them and getting them off of her. She lifted up so he could get them off of her and as he did he kissed down her legs. She moaned as he did closing her eyes some. Randy looked at her again before getting between her legs and spreading them before he slowly started kissing each of her thighs. She moaned as he did cause this was something that she had never had done to her and it felt good

Randy moved back up kissing her making sure that she was okay. When he got the okay he started going back down along the way he started kissing and nipping her rib cage. She moaned softly as he did until she felt his fingers down at her woman hood and he started rubbing her slowly. She moaned holding him gripping his back as he continues to rub her. She relaxed into his touch moaning as he added to fingers and started moving them in and out of her slowly. Riley started moaning as she held him as close as she could. Randy smirked feeling just how bad she needed him right then and there and she would have him in good time. She was moaning ever so loudly as he started to speed up and then right before she could cum he stopped pulling his fingers out looking down at her. Riley looked up at him a little dazed.

Randy whispered, "Tell me what you want." That bedroom voice was so sexy she thought as he got his pants and boxers off and only let the tip at her enterance. She grabbed at him to pull him closer but he fought her. "Tell me, baby."

Her voice came out of nowhere, "Make love to me." Her husky voice sent chills down his back and he entered her without pause. She screamed out his name again as he moved in and out of her as slow as he could. She grabbed his forearms digging her nails into him. She looked at the man making love to her and the tears began again. She loved him more than anything and would go to the ends of the Earth to make him happy. Randy felt the same about her and he needed her with him when he went back on the road. He needed her strength and reassurance that he could do it, he could be everything she knew he could be. He looked into her eyes and saw the tears spilling out; Randy let her legs go and leaned down kissing them away. As he lay above her their eyes held as he continued making love to her.

The muscles in his arms pushed the veins forward and she moved her fingers to play with them. The way his pecs flexed, the thighs that were enough to dissolve her into mush, the ripples in his abdomen, the expression of physical satisfaction written all over him and the groans of joy only gave her more encouragement. She ran her hands all over those beautiful parts of him, he was so incredibly sexy she thought again. She felt him grow that last little bit and clung to him as he moved a little faster. His pleasure filled eyes were enlightening her senses all over again. Anyone walking by could hear them but they didn't care as they both gave in to their needs. He loved watching her emotions play out on her beautiful face as he slid in and out of her, he loved knowing he was the reason for those erotic expressions. He held it as best he could but as soon as he felt the flexing of her muscles around him he couldn't harness it.

His movements became faster and he arched his back letting his eyes roll back into his head. She grabbed him and pulled his head just above her, "I want to look into your eyes, I want to watch you."

"Oh god, baby." His voice emitted a primal sound, a guttural moan and her tongue snaked out to lick his lips. Her kiss combined with her hips rolling and dipping was all he needed and they both couldn't contain their declarations of ecstasy. He hooked one of her legs in his arm and pushed as deep as he could, spilling himself inside, deep inside her. A few final movements and he collapsed on top of her and they both could feel the others rapid heartbeat. Riley rubbed the back of his neck before he moved next to her smiling from ear to ear.

Riley had never had sex like that. It was both amazing and satisfying to her and she would never get enough of him loving her like that. Randy looked over at her and smiled seeing how relaxed she looked. "You must be feeling better." He said

"Yes." she said

"Good. That makes two of us." he said pulling her close to him.

She smiled holding onto him as he started rubbing her back. He kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back. She drifted into some much needed sleep after a day filled of nothing but her and Randy. He smiled pulling the blankets over them before closing his eyes himself and falling asleep with the love of his life him his arms.


End file.
